headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ida Scott
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Doctor Who | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Krop Tor | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Impossible Planet" | final appearance = "The Satan Pit" | actor = Claire Rushbrook }} Ida Scott is a minor character featured in the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. Played by actor Claire Rushbrook , she appeared the episodes The Impossible Planet, and The Satan Pit Overview Biography Impossible Planet Ida was in the control room, preparing for a quake when The Doctor and Rose arrive. She was shocked and amazed by their arrival, along with the rest of the crew. Ida scoffed at the Doctor when he asks about the planet's name, and realized he really had no idea where he is. Ida is violently shaken during the quake, but remained unharmed. Ida stands by Scooti and remains quiet while Scooti informs Rose about the planet's lack of oxygen. Upon seeing the duo's confusion, Ida decides to introduce everyone. Afterwards, she opens the shutters allowing the Doctor and Rose to realize that they are orbiting a black hole, shocking both of them. Later, Ida is among the crew informing the Doctor and Rose about their mission. Ida consoles Zach when he mentions the death of their captain, assuring him he was doing a good job. Ida lets the Doctor calculate the power of the power source they're digging for, and is enthusiastic about it's scientific benefits. Ida is amused when the Doctor hugs Zach, but becomes worried when he mentions where he parked his ship. After the Doctor realized the Tardis is gone, and Zach won't divert the drilling, Ida offers to put him and Rose on the duty roster. Ida later watches the Scarlet System be dragged into the black hole and gives commentary, leaving the shutters open at the Doctor's request. Afterwards, while in another area of the base, Ida, along with Jefferson and his guards, gets caught up in the hull breach, and rushes for safety. Upon securing the base, she watches with worry as Jefferson gets no answer from Scooti, but is relieved when Zach tells them Scooti is in Habitation 3. However, upon reaching the room, they don't find Scooti, leading to Ida frantically calling every Habitation trying to find the young girl. Ida is devastated when the Doctor finds Scooti floating outside the base dead, mournfully stating that she was only twenty as she closed the shutters. Afterwards, the drill stopped, and Ida prepared to venture down the shaft. Ida and the Doctor reached the center of the planet and discovered the trap door. However, Toby reveals his possession and begins taunting the rest of the crew, before taking over the Ood, meanwhile the trapdoor begins opening causing a quake. Ida and the Doctor helplessly look down the hole as the Beast's malevolent laughter erupts from beneath. Satan Pit Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ----